Diamond Memories
by Divadevil
Summary: Kira was found by a group of S-ranked criminals who work with the Akatsuki and was raised by them to be a strong ninja. Kira has no memories of who she was before but because of a horrible night mare she keeps having she's not sure she wants to remember
1. intro

_Aouthors note_

_this is my first fanfic plz leave comments _

_The main characters are my OC's  
_

_in later chapters some of the characters in Akatsuki from the naruto series will apper I do not own any of the characters in Naruto._

_OCXAkatsuki later on  
_

* * *

**Intro**

I was 15 years old when she found me. I had lost everything, I was unneeded and unwanted. I'd been locked up since I turned 5, I couldn't see anything because my face was covered and I couldn't move. I could feel the chains around my body, the cold metallic feeling all around me.

The room I was in was cold and smelled like a hospital or laboratory, all the chemicals and medicines in the air made me feel sick. I was hungry, they hadn't fed me in weeks, but they injected me with all the nutrients I needed. I was always injected with different chemicals and medicines. There were IV's hooked up in 20 different spots on my body and each one injected me with a different chemical. It hurt, my body felt broken. The scientists or "doctors" blindfolded me so I couldn't see their faces like they were afraid that just looking me in the eyes would kill them.

It had been like this for 10 years already, and for all these years I have felt nothing but pain and sorrow. I lost all other emotions and can't remember what life was outside of this eternal hell.

When I first met her she was like me, hurt and abandoned. She came to me at night while I was trying to sleep, but by this time I couldn't bear the pain anymore. My life was turned into a never ending nightmare and all I wanted was to wake up.

I hated the pain and suffering I went though every day, I hated the sleepless nights because of the pain, and I hated crying every single day. But what I hated most were the people who did this to me, the people I though I could trust.

I hated my family my parents and my older brother who did this to me, who made me their prisoner, their test subject. I hated them and I wished they would die, I wanted to kill them.

That night I screamed not only because of the pain but because of my anger and hatred towards my family. Then I heard something I listened closely to try and make out what it was. The sound was so quiet no normal human would be able to hear it. But because of all the injections all of my senses are now 30 times better than any normal human. I realized that the sound was someone walking. The sound was so quiet I thought it was coming from somewhere out in the halls.

Then I felt the presence of someone in the room with me. The footsteps got closer and louder I could feel the presence of someone right in front of me, but I didn't hear any breathing. I didn't even feel the breath of the person in front of me.

I thought maybe it was just the med's getting to me but then someone touched my face.

I shivered at their touch; it was cold like the chains around my body but soft like velvet and smooth like silk. "Hello." I could tell by their voice that it was a young girl, but that didn't matter I knew that whoever she was she had to work with my parents or else she wouldn't be down here.

"I don't work with your parents." She answered. I was shocked did she know what I was thinking "How did you know what I was about to say?" I asked curious to find out how she got down here and how she knew I thought she worked with my parents. "I can read minds." her soft voice echoed lightly in the vast room. 'Read minds, yeah right. I've never heard of any human that can read minds.' "I'm not human, and I can read minds." I shivered as she answered my unspoken question. "You're not human? Then are you a Demon?" As I said this I noticed that she was untying my blindfold.

When she untied and took the blindfold off. My eyes were still closed then I heard her voice "open your eyes and see your world." She sounded like an Angel calling out to me. And for the first time in 10 years I opened my eyes to the world. The first thing that caught my eye was a little girl.

She was beautiful her skin was as pale as the moon and seemed to glow in the dark room. Her long hair was a very light purple that almost looked white and ended at her ankles. Her eyes were a beautiful dark purple.

I was so awe struck that I almost didn't notice the mirror she held out towards me. When I did notice I gasped. The girl in the mirror had long dark strawberry brown hair and pale skin from never going outside. The corners of her eyes were red from all the tears she'd shed. And a Blue diamond right in the center of her forehead. I almost thought the girl in the mirror was someone else but I knew that the girl in the mirror was me. I felt new tears forming at the corners of my eyes.

I then looked down at the mature body I never got to see until now then I looked up at the girl. I then noticed something about her that I didn't before. Her eyes they reminded me of something. I looked at my reflection again and then knew what they reminded me of. The girl's eye reminded me of my eyes. My eyes were different colors; my right eye was green while my left was blue. But that wasn't what reminded me of the girl's eyes. What reminded me of her eyes? Then it hit me our eyes were both dark. I could see pain in her eyes just like in mine. We had no light in our eyes, only darkness.

"Why did you come here?" I asked.

"To save you" as she said this she waved her had in the air and all of the IVs and chains that bound me to the wall disappeared. The pain of the IVs being removed lasted only a second but it still hurt like hell. I was now naked on the floor of the room I had been a prisoner in, I was finally free. "Why? Why would you save me? Why save a monster like me?" I screamed.

"Because we're the same" she answered her voice unchanged 'the same, me and her?'

"Name?"

"What?"I said, confused by the question.

"Your name, what is it?" she asked

"hmph, I thought you could read minds."

"I can, I just thought that it was more polite to ask for ones name." she said, her voice still unchanged.

"Fine I'm called Kira"

"called?"

"Yeah, called I don't have a real name." I was telling the truth it's been ten years since anyone's called me by my real name.

"Then I will call you Kira." My eyes widened when she said this, because right when she said my name she smiled. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen I almost cried again. No one has smiled at me in 10 years. "Why save me?" I asked again

"Because you're like me." She answered again.

I still didn't understand. 'Other than our eyes, what do we have in common?'

"We were both betrayed by people we held close to our hearts, and were used in their experiments." This time when she spoke I could sense sadness and bitterness in her words.

"Why did they betray us? What did we ever do?" I was getting frustrated remembering what they did to me and started to cry again. She stroked my cheek and asked "Do you know why you were sent down here?"

"No, I wasn't told why." I truly had no idea why I was sent here and it wasn't because I couldn't remember.

"You don't need to know why, just know that they hurt you because they were afraid of you their own daughter. Now it's time for you to get your revenge…Kira" After she said my name she placed her hand over my eyes and the world started to fade away.

* * *

plz tell me what you think I will be uplaoding new chapters soon.


	2. Chapter 1

Second chap. Hope you enjoy it

_in later chapters some of the characters in Akatsuki from the naruto series will apper I do not own any of the characters in Naruto._

_The main characters in this are my OC's_

_OCXAkatsuki later on_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 1**

'Cold…My body feels numb… What happened….' I opened my eyes, and all around me was white fluff… "It's snowing! Come look Kira snow!" Who was that? "Kira wanna make something in the snow!?" How does he know my name? For a while I just stared out at the white world, as my body was slowly losing heat and my head getting fuzzy. The last thing I saw was someone looking down at me with red eyes then everything went black.

"Where'd you find this kid?" a girl's voice, it wasn't familiar. "How old d'ya think she is?" the voice asked. There were two, no, three others in the room. "She's about 13." Another voice answered this voice also belonged to a woman. "No way, she looks older than me! How can she be 4 years younger?" the voice from before asked. I cracked open one of my eyes just a bit and tried to move but my body was numb.

"Ahh… You shouldn't move right away." This was a different voice from the ones before I looked to see who the voice came from. The first people I notice are the ones right next to the bed I was currently in. They were both girls one looked about 20 and the other about 14. "So you aren't dead yet? Well I guess that's good right?" said the 14 year old. "Guess! Hina! You should never say something as awful as that to someone who almost froze to death!" the older woman yelled. "Well sorry but I don't care if she nearly drowned to death. If she was going to die soon I could use her in a sacrifice." Hina yelled back the two continued to argue. I didn't understand what was going on with the two women and the older one seemed to notice. "Oh I'm sorry we didn't introduce ourselves I'm Aqua and this is Hina." Hina continued to argue with Aqua about someone named Jasmin or something.

Hina was the girl who's voice I heard when I first started to wake up. Her hair was short and a beautiful silver color, her eyes were pink and her face was a little chubby and round like a kid's. Around her neck she wore a necklace. It was a circle with an upside-down triangle in the middle of it. I've never seen anyone who looked like her in my life.

Aqua was the older woman looked foreign she was very tall and beautiful. Her hair was long and wavy her hair color was a light blue that reminded me of a river. Her eyes seemed to change colors like the ocean they were blue but there was a hint a green too. I guess they were aqua colored? Aqua also had a beauty mark on her left cheek right next to her mouth.

I couldn't help staring at them, they were both so beautiful. 'Like angles' I thought 'does this mean I died?' I heard someone giggle "we are not angles and you have not died." I sat straight up when I heard someone answer my thoughts. "OH! No, you shouldn't sit up so suddenly you'll hurt yourself." Said Aqua who tried to make me lie down again I took awhile for my actions to take effect. My head felt like it was going to split open. I held my hands to my head hoping it would get rid of the pain. I didn't notice Aqua put her hand on my forehead while whispering something.

"_Relive the pain that has grown so…And bring peace to her aching head"_ When I moved my hands away from my face and looked up at her hand on my forehead I gasped. Her hand was surrounded by a light blue aura "don't be afraid." Said the voice I heard earlier I looked around to see if I could find who was speaking. This time my head didn't hurt when I sat up. Aqua removed her hand from my forehead and let out a small sigh. "Feel better?" She asked sweetly with a small smile. I could tell she was very kindhearted and wouldn't do anything to hurt me.

'She's nice' I thought "Yeah, Aqua will take good care of you" This time when she spoke I looked around the room. The room I was in was big with white walls and one huge window that took up most of the wall. There was an empty desk and a bookshelf with only one book. Next to the bed I was in there was a small side-table with one drawer. There was a white chair in the corner, and in the chair there was a life size doll.

Even the doll was beautiful, I couldn't help but stare. Hina noticed me staring at her and asked, "Ashley, are you talking to her?" talking…in my head? That would explain the voice I heard. "Ashley," Aqua started "She's only 13 and she almost froze to death it's probably scary enough to be somewhere new. So please don't scare her by using telepathy."

'Telepathy what's that? ' I didn't want to ask out loud but if that Ashley person was using it to read my mind then maybe she would answer in my mind as well "Telepathy is this power I have where I can hear peoples thoughts, and if I want I can communicate with their mind as well." She answered 'where are you anyway?' I was starting to wonder where she was and why she wasn't in the room. Was she talking through that doll? I looked back at the doll who was still sitting in white chair. The doll's skin was a ivory pale almost white, her long black hair complimented her skin and went down past her knees, and her dolls eyes were black and had a hint of sadness to them. She wore a black Lolita dress that complemented her small figure.

I almost jumped when I saw her blink and stand up. "It moved!" I yelled while pointing at the doll. Hina gave me a puzzled look and said "um… Yeah she does that." "But she's a doll and dolls don't move" after saying this, the doll came up to the left side of the bed. I could hear her breathing it was so gentle and quite that I hadn't noticed it before. She looked down at me her expression unchanged. I was waiting for her to talk but instead Aqua introduced her "This is Ashley; She's only 5 years older than you, I'm her mentor and caretaker. You probably heard her talking in your head right?" I gave a small nod in response.

"That's what I thought, you see Ashley is very shy and doesn't like to talk much so instead she uses her telepathy to speak into your mind. She will help you if you need anything so don't worry." Aqua seems really nice I like her, and Ashley doesn't seem to be a bad person. "What did you mean by mentor and caretaker?" I asked Aqua "well here if you are 18 or younger we assign someone older to take care of you. For Ashley I'm that person." While Aqua was talking Ashley moved to her side and put her arm around Aqua's. Aqua smiled kindly down at her and for the first time since I saw her Ashley smiled.

Ashley's smile was pure and full of love for Aqua her eyes that were sad not long before were full of happiness and love. "Aqua is like a mom to me so I love her like family." Ashley said with a small smile in my direction. The smile she gave me was different than the one to Aqua but it was still pure and kind. I gave a smile back and nodded my head in response. Hina then started to speak "so um… kid what's your name?" I stopped for a second to think. "You don't remember it do you." said Ashley, I still couldn't answer. "Her name's Kira." I flinched and looked towards the door to see another beautiful woman. She walked towards the bed she had something that she was twirling around her pointer finger. "Kira!? What kind of name is that!?" Hina asked Right then the woman threw what she was twirling at me it landed in my lap.

It was a necklace, the necklace was made of silver and it had a tag on it the on the front of the tag it read Kira, born July 4th on the back there was a number 313. "That was around your neck when I found you." I looked up at the woman. "Well Kira this is Sassy, she's your mentor and caretaker just like Hina." Aqua gave me a smile. I nodded and looked back at Sassy.

Sassy has short dark red hair that reached down a little past her neck, her skin was fair and her eyes light brown. She had a beauty mark on the left side of her mouth and next to her right eye. She wore a short white dress with bandages wrapped around her thighs and a black ribbon she was using as a choker. Sassy's eyes were dark and unhappy she was kind of scary, but if she's the one who saved me then I owe her my life.

"Hello..." I said hoping maybe she's a really nice person who just looks scary. My hopes were shot down almost instantly; she glared at me from across the room at that moment it was like she could see into my very soul. "Shut up and go back to sleep Brat." was her response "Sassy!" Aqua screamed after Sassy told me to shut up and walked out of the room. I was shocked 'what did I do to her?!' I thought "She didn't mean what she said." Said Ashley I looked at Ashley and asked "What do you mean she didn't mean what she said?" "Well you see Kira, Sassy like that" Hina started "she may say something mean like 'Shut up and go back to sleep!' but what she's really saying is go back to sleep so you'll feel better tomorrow." For some reason I don't think that's what she meant this time.

* * *

Plz comment X3


End file.
